


Necessary Roughness

by mshakarios



Series: Themmus Smut [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, drell with two dicks will always be my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshakarios/pseuds/mshakarios
Summary: Sometimes, Emmett just likes to be used.(Thane/M!Shep/Garrus, shameless PWP, trans male Shep)





	Necessary Roughness

**Author's Note:**

> "Thane and Garrus spitroasting Emmett" is a concept that's been floating around in my Themmus smut ideas for a very long time, probably since I first decided I liked the three of them as a polyamorous ship, and I honestly can't believe I haven't written it until now. 
> 
> As always, I subscribe to the "drell with hemipenes" headcanon, so enjoy Em taking both of Thane's dicks in one hole at the same time I guess lmao 
> 
> Slight ignoring of canon biology re: dextro/levo stuff. Because I wanted Em to swallow Garrus's cum and I really don't care about the "canon" potential effects of that shhhhh it's alright shhhh it's fine don't worry about it it's fine they're fine

“Nnngh...faster…”

Emmett’s voice, nothing more than a hushed murmur, still manages to fill the quiet in the darkened cabin as he sinks onto the two thick cocks beneath him, his back against the smooth scales of his lover’s chest. Thane’s hips slowly move up as he eases his twin cocks in, inch by inch, and he bites his lip to stifle a deep groan before opening his mouth to speak.

“Not yet.”

One nimble, scaled hand rests on one of Emmett’s thick thighs, while the other is positioned at the place where their bodies meet as Thane keeps a loose grip on both of his lubed-up cocks and guides them into Emmett’s entrance at a torturously slow pace. Across from them on the bed Garrus is already stroking himself eagerly, watching his two lovers with rapt attention as one clawed hand moves in a careful rhythm up and down the ample, vivid blue length of his cock. His voice is shaky with pleasure when he speaks, his subvocals humming with desire.

“He’s right, Thane, you don’t have to go so slow.”

“I wasn’t aware you knew so much about the logistics of drell anatomy, Garrus.” Behind the sarcastic words, Thane’s tone is surprisingly playful, his deep voice rumbling almost like a purr in his chest.

“I know enough about one drell in particular to tell when he’s being a shameless tease.” 

“Mmm…” 

Thane’s cocks are halfway in now, and as Emmett listens to his lovers’ playful banter he suddenly shudders and whines loudly as the swollen shafts brush against a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. He bucks his hips downward in an attempt to be filled faster, but Thane’s grip on his thigh tightens, holding his human lover still as he keeps up the slow, methodical pace. Emmett whines again.

“Please...please, I need it…”

“Then wait for it.” The hand on Emmett’s thigh moves down, beginning to stroke in smooth, expert motions over the skin of his inner thigh. Thane’s skilled fingers touch and rub at the soft skin for a moment, deliciously, tantalizingly close to where his hard cocks are halfway-sheathed in Emmett’s front hole. The human gasps, his legs twitching under his lover’s careful touch. He wants to be filled so badly, wants his lover to stop teasing and finish this part quickly so that he can be fucked hard and fast, just how he likes. But Thane’s hips have stopped moving altogether, all his attention focused on the long, feather-light strokes of his fused fingers along the most sensitive parts of Emmett’s inner thigh. It is the best kind of torture; he makes a noise somewhere between a mewl and a sigh as those fingers ghost over his skin, his overstimulated state making every touch maddening. Thane makes love the same way he carries out assassinations: skilled and methodical, his lithe body a blur of fluid movement as he accomplishes his goal with brutal precision. Emmett is intimately familiar with what the drell’s hands are capable of, both in the field and in the bedroom, and as one hand continues to stroke his inner thigh he twitches with pleasure as he recalls all the other places those skilled fingers have touched him. 

Finally Thane seems to grow tired of teasing him, and Emmett sees stars as the smaller man’s hips rock up into him in a single fluid motion, two deliciously hard cocks sheathing themselves fully inside him.

“A-Aaaah…” He groans shakily as Thane warms both of them up with several slow, deep thrusts, drawing all the way out before sliding home inside him. 

“Took you long enough.” Garrus mutters, although it is clear from the way his body twitches and his hand vigorously pumps his cock that he has enjoyed watching Thane tease their human lover. Thane ignores him, groaning as he sheathes himself deeply inside Emmett several more times, pumping his wiry yet deceptively powerful hips in a steady rhythm that coaxes several more whines from the human commander. Garrus moves closer as he watches them, moving to his knees in front of his lovers with a glint of hungry anticipation in his eyes. “You ready, Em?” 

“Nnngh...y-yeah…” Emmett struggles to speak, and is about to say something else when Thane moves the two of them in another quick, smooth motion, pushing Emmett forward onto his hands and knees and adjusting himself into position behind him, two reptilian cocks still hard and pulsing as Emmett’s tight, wet heat twitches around them. 

The commander feels hard claws take a tight grip on his hair, tugging his face up perhaps a little too roughly. He looks up at the thick blue turian cock in his face, and glances up to give Garrus a lascivious little grin before starting to lick and kiss the length of it, his tongue running up and down its ample length and thick ridges. Behind him Thane begins to thrust again slowly, and the dizzying pleasure of taking two cocks at the same time crashes over him all over again. He moans loudly, forgetting about the cock in front of his face for a brief moment as he loses himself in the feeling of Thane inside him. Garrus’s talons tighten their grip on his hair once again, and Emmett chuckles sheepishly as he looks up at the younger man. 

“Remember, you can tap out whenever you want if we ever hurt you.” 

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Emmett grins. “Now fuck my face like you mean it, Vakarian.”

Garrus gives a teasing little hum as he lines his cock up to Emmett’s waiting mouth. A safeword is not an option when they do this, for obvious reasons, but they have other ways for Emmett to voice his discomfort if needed, designated spots on both of their bodies that he can rapidly tap and paw at if they’ve taken him too roughly and he needs them to stop.

Garrus moans loudly as he slides his cock between Emmett’s lips; the human takes his lover into his mouth slowly, thankful for his mostly nonexistent gag reflex as he feels the spadelike tip of Garrus’s cock hit the back of his throat. He groans appreciatively, and the vibrations make Garrus shudder and grip his hair once again. 

“Yeah...that’s a good boy…” He watches Emmett suck his cock, careful not to give the human more than he can handle. Not yet, anyway. “How’s he feel, Thane?” 

The drell has resumed his deep, steady thrusts, and Emmett can’t help but whimper from how deliciously full he feels, stuffed from both ends by two alien men with three hard cocks. 

“Mmm...wonderful…” Thane’s deep voice is thick with pleasure, and his pace speeds up slightly as he takes a firm hold on Emmett’s hips. “We need to take him like this more often…”

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Em? Both of us using you like this every day?” 

Emmett makes a noise of enthusiasm, or as close as he can manage with Garrus’s cock down his throat. Sharp talons stroke fondly through his red hair for a brief moment before seizing another fistful of it in a tight grip as his thrusts plunge harder and deeper down the other man’s throat. 

The minutes pass as Thane and Garrus get into a steady rhythm, their thrusts quick and pounding as they share their human lover. Emmett loses himself in the feeling for what feels like forever, overtaken by the bliss of being fucked and filled and used by the two men he loves most in the galaxy. He knows that they would never hurt him if it wasn’t at his request, would never try to dominate him if he wasn’t eager to submit, and the loving trust between the three of them allows him to get lost in dizzy, blissful adoration as his two lovers use him just the way he likes to be used. He is finally shaken from his trance as Thane manages to hit _that spot_ , eliciting a strangled whimper of ecstasy from Emmett that is barely audible over the sounds the two of them make as they continue to pound into him. 

“There?” Thane asks him breathlessly, repeating the angle of that particular thrust once again. Emmett shudders and whines, unable to speak or nod but knowing that Thane is familiar enough with his body language to get the message. He pummels that spot over and over, surprisingly powerful hips thrusting his cocks at just the right angle to make Emmett start to tremble violently beneath him. 

Garrus stops fucking his mouth for a moment and draws his cock out slowly, letting Emmett moan with pleasure as two hard cocks drill into his sweet spot over and over. One hand is still gripping the human’s hair, but the other takes hold of his chin and forces his gaze up, sharp claws lovingly stroking the wiry red bristles of Emmett’s beard as he speaks down to the human in a shamelessly teasing tone. 

“Do you like that?” Emmett clearly takes the question as rhetorical, ignoring it and letting his moans grow louder as Thane continues to pound him. Garrus tugs his hair slightly. “Answer me.” 

“Y-Yes! Yes, I do...I love it…” His voice is soft, his words slightly slurred from his mouth being so suddenly freed. 

“Do you want us to finish you?” Thane murmurs from behind him, his voice cool and authoritative even when clearly so close to orgasm himself. His thrusts threaten to grow erratic, and he struggles to keep pounding that spot, his hands gripping Emmett’s hips so firmly that his blunt nails dig into the soft skin. 

“Yes...God, yes, please!” Emmett whines. “Make me cum...I need it…”

One of Thane’s hands leaves its place, reaching down to stroke and finger Emmett’s hard, neglected cock. Emmett starts to moan but is interrupted as Garrus’s cock slides back into his mouth, turning his moans to choked-off whimpers. The pressure builds in a blissful frenzy for another several minutes as all three men coax more desperate gasps and moans from each other, until finally Thane is the first to finish, groaning shakily as he spills into his lover. Emmett whimpers from the feeling, and from the drell’s skilled hands still dutifully rubbing his cock even in the throes of his own orgasm. After another couple of minutes Garrus is next, gripping Emmett’s hair and shooting thick seed down his throat as he lets out one final pleasured groan. The knowledge that he has satisfied both of his lovers is what finally pushes Emmett over the edge, and as Garrus pulls out of his mouth he whimpers loudly, bucking against Thane’s hand as a dizzyingly powerful climax washes over him. 

The three of them collapse onto the bed for the next several minutes, tangled up in each other in a state of blissful satisfaction as they catch their breath and bask in the soft, tender afterglow of their admittedly rough lovemaking. After a while, Thane murmurs softly against Emmett’s chest. 

“Did we hurt you, Siha?” 

“Mmm...not too bad.” Emmett grins; he is reclining sideways against the hard plates of Garrus’s chest, with a blissfully sated Thane curled up to his side and currently looking at him with concern. “Gonna have a hell of a sore throat in the morning, though.” He shoots Garrus a teasing look of accusation. 

“Sorry.”

He fumbles in their tangle of limbs and finds Garrus’s hand, taking it in his own and giving it a gentle, affectionate squeeze as he leans down to nuzzle Thane’s forehead tenderly.

“You both know I don’t mind.”


End file.
